


It started at a Dark Bar...

by Rydia_Auften



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: CopDoc - Freeform, Dare, Drinking, F/F, Friends With Benefits, One Night Stands, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydia_Auften/pseuds/Rydia_Auften
Summary: Bo needs to have sex with Dyson, this leaves Lauren and Tamsin having to try to hang out just the two of them.Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Lauren Lewis/Tamsin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	It started at a Dark Bar...

**Author's Note:**

> Origin my posted at another site under a different name. It also used to be called "The lines we walk, the lines we cross"
> 
> A friend dared me to write her a CopDoc story with the challenge that I had to put Pour some sugar one me by Def Leppard somewhere in the story. Thanks J.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Lost Girl

It was the sound of Bo enthusiastically fucking Dyson upstairs which drove Tamsin and Laureön to the Dark Bar. Tamsin had wanted a drink anyway and Bo wasn't holding anything good. She invited the other woman because she figured at a time like this, she could use one as well.

They started slowly. Tamsin wanted a Bloody Caesar while Lauren sipped on white wine. The conversation was uncomfortable; they didn't have a lot of common ground. Tamsin knew sports and music, Lauren knew science and science fiction.

Tamsin could see the doctor's mind was elsewhere. Not that she cared at all about anything they were discussing, but she kind of cared about Lauren. They might not have ever been great friends, but when science was needed to save the day, you wanted the doctor on your team. Before she crossed any lines though, she was going to need more liquor.

"I'm getting shots, I'll be back."

When the Valkyrie left, Lauren sipped the bottom of her wine and let her mind wander to how she ended up in this scummy bar. She had plans for a date with Bo when as usual shit hit the fan and Bo had to chase some bad guys with Tamsin and Dyson. Bo of course got separated and soon had the shit beat out of her so now, instead of being with her, the Succubus was now with someone else.

Her depressing thoughts were interrupted by a tray of shot glasses placed down in front of her on the table.

"Alright girl, I had plans for fun tonight that didn't include you. But since you are here, I think it's time we loosen up."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Lauren said as a glass with blue fluid was put before her.

"Of course it is. You looked bored and we both know that they're not going to be done anytime soon."

At that, Lauren picked up the glass and downed it immediately. She received a dimple faced smirk before Tamsin shot back her own.

"It doesn't bother me." Lauren said defensively as she picked up a small black beverage. Sambuca.

"Sure." Tamsin replied before clinking her glass against Lauren's and they shot together. It burned going down for the both of them, but only Lauren visibly reacted to it. She cringed and coughed briefly, getting a chance to appreciate the black licorice flavour coming back up. She liked that taste on her breath.

The Valkyrie smiled at the doc's reaction and found it charming when she licked her upper lip to catch the remains of her drink. Their eyes met suddenly and Lauren shyly looked down at her glass and laughed at herself being caught looking so unrefined.

"Cute" Tamsin commented before slugging back another shot. Lauren lifted and contemplated drinking it, but being drunk in a dark bar felt dangerous, so she thought against it.

A song was playing in the background that Tamsin recognized: "Pour some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard. She had to comment:

"Fuck yes! I loved these guys back in the 80's. I think I might have banged most of that band come to think of it…Actually, probably a lot of other hair bands too."

Lauren gave her a clueless expression. She had no idea what the song was, but she wondered if Tamsin was actually as promiscuous as she claimed she was.

"Really? Lauren began with a skeptical tone. "Why would you do that, you could have caught something from them."

The warrior grimaced at the doctor's judgmental attitude.

"Because it's fun Lo! You should try having sex with other people, you and Bo aren't married."

Dr. Lewis was beginning to feel frustration rise in her, like Tamsin was deliberately trying to set her off.

"As a matter of fact, I believe in monogam-"

"Booooring!" Tamsin interrupted. "Your girlfriend doesn't, and she never will."

Lauren clenched her lips together and raised her hand to hold back any kind of reaction. Tamsin waited for a response and allowed a couple of beats to pass before she finally downed the last glass on the tray and continued with a straight voice.

"Seriously, what is in this for you? I know you love Bo, but why?"

Lauren wasn't certain if Tamsin was trying to be genuine or was setting her up so she could give her a snarky response. Given their history, it was probably the latter. However, nobody else was sitting her with her asking about her feelings, and she felt a nice warm buzz inside. Maybe she could trust the Valkyrie, but she wasn't going to give without receiving. She let her gaze turn contemplative. There was always something she was curious about.

"I'll tell you, but you have to give me something in return."

Tamsin smirked and narrowed her eyes. She was happy Lauren was finally playing the game. She nodded and waited.

"Show me the wings."

Tamsin was impressed. It was an unusual request, and she didn't take it lightly when she ever revealed them. One reason was, that it hurt, another was it wrecked whatever she happened to be wearing and she loved the blue leather jacket she had on. She was still willing to go along with this however.

"Alright. But we can't do this here, I need to undress a bit and I don't want the riff raff here to touch any part of me."

"My place?" was Lauren's suggestion. She was excited. Bo and Dyson had told her about the wings, but neither of them had more to say about them but that they were "big" and "feathery".

Tamsin drove them in her truck. The doc had questions about how fast she could fly and if they were heavy to maneuver. She answered as best she could; she even volunteered to take Lauren on a short flight to which she received a very enthusiastic affirmation of interest.

"You're fearless" Tamsin said impressed. "That's kind of sexy, no wonder Bo likes you."

"Yeah, I am...I mean, I'm not fearless, but you know, the other thing..." she rambled in response.

Tamsin couldn't help smiling widely as she pulled the truck over in front of Lauren's building. She looked at the brown eyed woman and felt she finally found the appeal in her. Sure she was easy on the eyes, Tamsin always recognized that, but she was goofy yet confident-why had she not noticed how sexy that combination could be before now? It was probably the Sambuca, she deduced. This was never her drink of choice, but it seemed a nice girly drink without need of an umbrella.

The elevator ride started quietly. Tamsin was struggling internally with the thought of whether she should attempt to seduce the doctor tonight. She had planned to go out and get laid tonight anyway, but her evening was interrupted by Dyson looking for backup. Now he was banging someone else's girlfriend and she was about to become semi-naked in front of said woman. If she was rebuffed, then whatever, life goes on. With that 'prudish attitude' she was apt to say no...But she could say yes. _Would Bo be angry about this though?_ She contemplated.

As for Lauren, she felt the shift in the Valkyrie's mood. She hadn't said anything acerbic in at least a half hour while they were still at the bar; she wondered if Tamsin was nervous to show her such a personal part of herself. Her arms were crossed which made the doctor wonder if the other woman was starting to close herself off. This meant she herself was going to have to open up first.

"So, I love Bo." She began. "It's not that complicated actually why. She's beautiful, and loyal and honest. She challenges me as to what is wrong and right-"

"Her grey area." Tamsin cut in knowing exactly what Lauren was talking about. "It's funny, for someone who sits on the fence of light and dark, her opinions can be black or white."

"But that's good." Lauren continued. The elevator door opened and they began walking to her apartment. "It means she has convictions."

She opened up her door and they walked in. Tamsin walked to the middle of the living space and checked around her that nothing was about to be knocked off when the expanse of her wings opened.

"Is that all?" She asked, although understanding that they were all legitimate reasons. The doctor stood not far from her and blushed slightly wearing a smirk.

"And the sex is incredible."

Tamsin threw her head back and began laughing loudly. She hadn't expected that much honesty from the good doctor. If she were to attempt to seduce her, it looks like she would have a challenge ahead. But regardless, it was now her turn.

"A deal's a deal" she said after she stopped laughing. Lauren sat on the back of the couch, a ringside seat for what was about to unfold. She wished she had her camera with her, or could tactfully find a way to ask if she could take some 'samples' to look at later. Maybe if Tamsin was still feeling like sharing in a short while she could ask.

She watched Tamsin slide the blue jacket off revealing underneath was a vintage Guns 'n Roses t-shirt. Not that Lauren was a fan of that band, but she understood they were a big deal to a lot of people once upon a time. The jacket was tossed onto the couch before pausing as she was about to lift off her shirt. She gave Lauren an uncertain expression.

"Please." Lauren spoke, licking her lips without realizing it. Tamsin gulped and took a big breath before she began lifting her shirt to reveal her taut stomach and long waist. The Valkyrie was thankful she decided to wear a bra today as it went over her head and muscular shoulders.

Lauren's heart unexpectedly began to race as it hit her how attractive Tamsin actually was and she looked away shyly as she realized that maybe this was a bad idea. Before she could call it off, Tamsin closed her eyes, seeming to begin the process. Her fists were clenched tightly and she seemed to be holding her breath until she would release them both and repeat the process. When she seemed ready, she went down to one knee. Lauren wondered if she needed to intervene, but then she saw why Tamsin needed to undress. There were two bloody openings on her back. White fluff began to emerge and soon the skeletal shape they were attached to were also revealed. Feathers of varying shades between pure white, greys and black covered its surface. When the process seemed complete, she hopped off the couch and kneeled down to eye level with Tamsin; she put her hand on her shoulders to see if she was alright. Tamsin opened her eyes and was surprised to see how close Lauren was to her. She stood up and opened her wings wide and allowed their height to fill the room as well.

Lauren held her mouth agape at the sight before her. Something inside her was deeply touched. When she was younger, she believed in angels, she felt there were beautiful beings of light watching over her. She kept that belief until she came to learn about the fae world and had met angels. They were nothing like this creature in front of her. She could feel her eyes starting to water as her heart raced faster. Tamsin was magnificent.

The winged warrior held her hand down for the doctor to grasp and pull herself back up to her feet. She was still holding her hand, their eyes connected when Tamsin said in a deeper tone.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good." Was the response as the doctor tried to regain her bearings. "How about you, it looked painful."

"That's just how it goes." Tamsin saw the wonderment in Lauren's eyes and a playful idea occurred to her. She had only intended to let the human woman see, but what would happen if she allowed more?

"Do you want to touch?"

Lauren's mouth jaw dropped and she began to stammer as if she were trying to express five things in one breath until she was finally able to bring it back together and say. "Yes, please!"

Tamsin relaxed her wings so they sat behind her back. Because of their strength, they made the rest of her feel light as air; she didn't want to cause the other woman's head to explode because of that display. As it was, the act of relaxing her wings made Lauren gasp out "oh wow!"

She was not shy with her hands once she finally touched the incredibly soft feathers. She traced the shape of her wings confidently, and attempted to pull it out so she could see it at its full size. Tamsin resisted for a moment until pleading brown eyes made her reconsider.

The Valkyrie couldn't deny how good it felt to be touched in this way. She released her breath softly when sensitive nerves were caressed; she wondered if Lauren realized what she was doing to her. For the other woman, she could see she was receiving a reaction from her ministrations, and she wondered why Tamsin wasn't stopping her. She had never shown any signs of attraction to her in the past and before tonight, she didn't think the ancient woman was capable of being nice. Well, that wasn't exactly true, but from what she had seen, the Valkyrie was more apt to be an asshole to get her way than by being genuine and kind.

"Wow" she whispered as she explored Tamsin's back. Where the wings began from her lower shoulder muscles, the wings were at their darkest while the tips of them were mostly ivory coloured. She wondered what kind of power Tamsin needed to hold such parts. She dug her fingertips into pale shoulder and back muscles and found she was very strong indeed. _Truly incredible_. She thought to herself. _I wonder if...Bo shouldn't mind after all I put up with_.

"Are you done?" Tamsin whispered uncomfortably. Her wings were splayed once again; she closed her eyes to concentrate on putting her body back together.

"Wait" Lauren said in a hushed tone and returned to face Tamsin. She had to try just one thing after observing some unique movement a moment earlier. She put her hands around Tamsin's neck and pressed herself to the nearly nude body. She could hear a fast but steady heartbeat beneath her ear. Tamsin opened her eyes and found herself being embraced, but they were both now a few feet off the floor. Thank goodness for the elevated ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Tamsin muttered as Lauren adjusted her legs to grip around the warriors hips.

"Can I kiss you?" The doctor asked confidently, knowing at this moment exactly what she wanted.

"Lauren..." Tamsin started, but stopped herself as she realized she was about to say no. She had been horny all evening thanks in part to having to listen to Bo and Dyson destroying the bedroom upstairs at the clubhouse. At the bar, she saw prospective candidates to take home but she resisted the urge to leave Lauren alone in a dark bar. A sly grin overtook her features then as she imagined the things she wanted to do with the smaller woman. Just one night, what could it hurt? "Trust me."

She guided them to a wall to use as a support. She used one arm to scoop up Lauren by the buttocks, leaving the doctor's arms free to not have to keep from falling. Her other hand cradled the doctor's face covering her lips with her thumb. She was amused by the anticipation in the human's eyes and breath, and licked her own lips when she felt the doctor's tongue taste her skin. She had to kiss her then.

Tamsin was deadly, if she dropped her then Lauren would surely break, but the human doctor felt safe in this embrace. The Valkyrie's lips were soft and plush; they stayed in the air for minutes or hours, but when they parted, the doctor realized her shirt had become unbuttoned and was sliding back off her shoulders. That amazing mouth began to kiss along her neck and shoulders; she moaned softly and closed her eyes to concentrate on the sensations.

"Couch or bedroom?" The breathy voice rasped in her ear before it continued to kiss her neck.

"Uh, ah, bedroom" Lauren whimpered. She opened her eyes to observe the wings flutter downwards in slow graceful movements. With any other winged creature, motion needed to be constant to stay elevated, but Tamsin's control came from something else. She wanted to ask what this felt like for her, but she held back her curiosity and claimed lips again just before their feet touched the floor.

In the bedroom, clothing was removed, but Tamsin kept her wings. The sex was entirely different than with Bo. Whereas the Succubus was dominating, Tamsin was accommodating, and while both were generous, the Valkyrie was able to allow Lauren the freedom to explore.

For Tamsin, she couldn't get enough of how Lauren reacted to her. Normally, she treated sex like a performance by the other person (or people) present. They had something to prove, but tonight, she felt like the spotlight was on her. She was going to be compared to a Succubus after all.

Lauren tasted sweet and she built her tension slowly to prolong her own enjoyment. Lauren's fingers were in her hair gripping her tightly and she knew the edge was near, but Tamsin was not ready to let her go. She kissed back up her body which was tense and her voice was frustrated, Lauren attempted to push the blonde head back down to finish what she started. Tamsin's fingers entered her, offering some relief, but not the release she was seeking; their eyes met as her fingers began rubbing the ridges inside her.

"Tell me about your toys." The Valkyrie said in a throaty voice. Someone with so much curiosity surely had various tools of exploration handy. She did. The dresser next to her bed housed a few items; including the one Tamsin was looking for.

Bo didn't like using this toy, nor did she want Lauren to use it. "Just us" she would say to justify it, and she was mostly alright with it but she hoped one day, just once they could try it.

The purple appendage was only six inches, and Tamsin did not need assistance putting on the black leather harness. She lay back on the bed and rested on her elbows, allowing Lauren to control this. Her body resisted initially until the bulbous head passed her entrance, allowing the rest to slide easily inside. She closed her eyes to adjust to the feeling of being filled, she wanted then to be held closely. She beckoned the Valkyrie back up so they were face to face before she began to gently thrust into Tamsin's groin.

Despite the warmth between them, Tamsin's wings came together to cradle them tightly in a dark cocoon. Their lips met again, Tamsin explored the mouth that opened and released breath and incoherent moans. She placed her thumb between them and began to circle Lauren's most sensitive place causing that voice to rise in pitch.

"Don't stop Tamsin" Lauren moaned, "Don't...oh...fuck yes there..."

The rhythm was steady between them, the doctor was so close and she was so beautiful, she was to be denied no longer.

"Come for me Lo" she demanded softly and held the doctor as her body shook, reaching its crest before coming down then rising again. She didn't shout out anything in particular, but the sound was charming and Tamsin knew she wanted to hear it at least one more time before daylight broke.

The hours past and they collapsed together exhausted. Before falling asleep, Tamsin considered leaving; it wasn't her style to share a bed with anybody, especially someone she had just had sex with. It didn't make sense to her, but she wanted to stay…Just this once…For a little while at least.

When Lauren woke up, she was alone. She was disappointed, but she honestly wasn't sure what she would have done otherwise if Tamsin woke up with her. She was gone, but left her a little something behind.

On the bed where she had lain lie three feathers. She wondered if it was symbolic of something like perhaps the three times she made the Valkyrie climax or if it was even just an accident. Maybe they fell out while they were 'busy' or while she was sleeping.

Whatever the reason, she picked up the feathers and knew she would take a good long look at them under the microscope. Not now though. She just wanted to enjoy their softness at this moment, pieces of a woman she once considered hard as stone.

She smiled at the Valkyrie's generosity and touched them tip to tip admiring their beauty. Meanwhile, she didn't hear the person standing behind her door who was listening to see if she was okay.

She had kissed sleeping a Lauren's cheek before she left, causing the woman to stir into wakefulness. She exited swiftly and thought about what next? They would have to talk about this sometime she imagined, or maybe they could just agree that it was a onetime thing and they wouldn't have to.

It just didn't have to be today.

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind years ago, I had planned a second chapter. I have a short attention span though so I never posted one. I would be open to writing it out if there was a fan base for cop-doc...I guess who also felt the need to see what happened next, but I am also content to leave this as a one chapter pwp. 
> 
> Lost Girl ended a long time ago, but it's always in my heart.


End file.
